


Witness

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Oblivious Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Somethings shouldn't be witnessed.





	Witness

There are no witnesses, no one sees what they are, what they become together.

No one sees the soft smiles, no one hears the teasing remarks, no one notices the lingering touches, the intermingling scents, the marks of possession and love making.

There are no witnesses to the love they share, the relationship that grows and blooms between them.

What they witness is this...

They see Peter fall, they hear Stiles scream, it echoes much like Lydia's and they watch Stiles change.

Their token human, always moving, arms waving and unable to stay still, freezes, for what may be the only time in his entire life Stiles doesn't move, Derek isn't even sure he breaths.

And Derek hears Peter's heart stop and as soon as there is silence from his uncle Stiles is moving again.

Only it's not his uncoordinated flailing, no this is different, this is trained and useful and everything that Stiles usually isn't.

Derek watches as the creatures they were fighting fall, as dead as Peter is and he watches Stiles send them to their next life and he thinks suddenly that this is no fight, not anymore.

This is pain, this is grief, this is revenge.

When it's over, and it ends almost as quickly as it began Stiles stills for a moment, like he expects more enemies to appear, like he wants them to. 

Stiles turns, he looks over each of their shocked faces and then his gaze falls to Peter, laying still on the forest floor, eyes wide, seeing nothing.

Something behind Stiles' eyes shatters and Derek stops Scott from saying anything about what just happened as he watches Stiles stumble over to where Peter lays, watches Stiles crumble down to his knees next to him and gently pull Peter's head into his lap, brushing the hair from his face as he leans down to kiss Peter's lips.

Derek turns away from the scene when Stiles begins to speak, when he asks Peter what they should make for dinner, if they should go away for the weekend, if Stiles finally gets to wear the ring that Peter thinks he has hidden in the back of the freezer because Stile never cooks at Peter's house, lets the werewolf be a good provider and everything.

But Peter doesn't answer, never will again and Derek wonders how he didn't see it, didn't notice what Stiles and Peter were becoming.

Then again, he supposes that, just like now, he deliberately turned away, refused to see them, refused to acknowledge what they were building.

There were no witnesses to the beginning of their love.

The only witnesses were those that saw it's end.

\---

A/n: A line in another story resonated with me and i needed to write and so now there is this death fic for people to cry over.

And Peter trained Stiles because he worried that one day he would not be there when Stiles needed protecting.


End file.
